csofandomcom-20200223-history
Venom Guard
is a male zombie introduced in the Z-VIRUS patch. Overview The security guards working in an unidentified illegal research complex were transformed by Z-Virus. The body is filled with toxic substances under the influence of chemical waste. It has the ability to cure the body and heal wounds. Tactics Using Venom Guard *Use Hardening and Healing Skill when you are running out of health or when humans are using Deadly Shot ability as you can't get killed by a headshot when the Hardening effect is still on. *In Zombie: The Union and Zombie Scenario when a Venom Guard dies its explosion will damage nearby enemies, making humans most likely to die if not from the explosion it might be from the fall. *If player is on the verge of death, try to get as close as possible to human players since the explosion can harm and give human players several seconds of shock, which gives more time to teammates to infect the humans. Engaging Venom Guard *Fight Venom Guard with weapons which have high stun power, since they have a very high knockback resistance. *Use Venom Guard's big body as an advantage because it has big hitbox. *Don't ever try to kill Venom Guard at close range and always engage this zombie in a safe range as the shockwave may knock the player off the safe position or at human camps and gives the other zombies time to attack the player. *It is not recommended to engage them with melee weapons since they explode upon dying which harms and possibly kills nearby players. Abilities Events This zombie was released alongside Sting Finger, Forbidden and Z-VIRUS pacth on: *'South Korea': 28 June 2012 alongside M32 MGL and Big Tree. *'Taiwan/Hong Kong': 4 July 2012 alongside M32 MGL and Big Tree. *'China/Japan': 4 July 2012 alongside M32 MGL and Big Tree. *'Indonesia': 1 May 2013 alongside Tomahawk, Dragon Tail and Thompson Gold. *'Singapore/Malaysia': 22 May 2013 alongside M32 MGL. This zombie was released as AI-controlled on: *'Turkey': 14 May 2014 (appears in New Zombie Shelter only). This zombie was released alongside Free Update on: *'CSN:Z': 8 January 2015. *'Vietnam': 26 March 2015. Skills Gallery Original Original= Zombie_venomguard.png|Icon File:Venomguard_viewmdl.png|View model Boomerreinforce.png|Ditto, reinforcing File:Venomguard_viewmdl_skillharden.png|Ditto, hardening skill File:Boomerzb_zgrenade.png|Ditto, wielding Zombie Grenade File:Boomer_origin.png|Origin model File:Venomguard_originmdl_rendered.png|Ditto File:Boomer_hitbox.png|Origin hitbox File:Boomer_dummy.png|Dummy origin Venom Guard Origin Exploded.jpg|Origin gibs File:Boomer_host_dummy.png|Host dummy File:Boomer_host.png|Host model File:Boomer_host_hitbox.png|Host hitbox cs_assault_20120705_1550540.jpg|Venom Guard's explosion File:Venomguard_art.png|Promotional art File:Venomguard_art2.png|Ditto File:Venomguard_poster.png|Poster File:Venomguard_taiwanposter.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Stingfinger_venomguard_sgmyposter.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Venomguard_banshee_stingfinger_poster_csnz.png|''Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies'' poster Origin Venom Guard Zombie.jpg|In-game screenshot Venom Guard Zombie.jpg|Ditto, host Hardening.jpg|Using Hardening skill Self Healing.jpg|Ditto, Healing Knock Knock Motherfucker.jpg|Being knocked away by venom guard's exploding effect hud_boomerzombie.png|Hud portrait, Origin hud_boomerzombie_host.png|Hud portrait, Host |-| Stone= Stoneboomerview.png|View model Stoneboomerhostview.png|Ditto, lesser Stoneboomerreinforce.png|Origin reinforcing Stoneboomerhostreinforce.png|Ditto, lesser File:Stoneboomer_host.png|Host model File:Stoneboomer_lesser.png|Lesser model File:Stoneboomer_sr.png|Icon hud_stoneboomer.png|Hud portrait, Origin hud_stoneboomer_host.png|Hud portrait, Host |-| Death Drawing Hurt Ditto Using skill Stab Enhanced Blue= Zombie_venomguard_up.png|Icon File:Venomguard_up_viewmdl.png|View model File:Venomguard_up_origin_ingamemdl.png|Origin In-game model File:Venomguard_up_hd.png|Ditto, HD File:Venomguard_up_host_ingamemdl.png|Ditto, host Enhanced Origin Venom Guard Zombie.jpg|In-game screenshot Enhanced Venom Guard Zombie.jpg|Ditto, host Boomerblueicon.png|Barracks icon |-| Red= Zombie_venomguard_up3.png|Icon boomer up3.png|View model boomer up3 host.png|Host model boomer up3 origin.png|Ditto, Origin Boomerredicon.png|Barracks icon Trivia *The code name in game files is boomerzb which refers to the Boomer from Left 4 Dead. Its behavior is similar to Boomer's, which is exploding upon death. *The view model is the combination of Heavy Zombie's skin texture and Regular zombie's animations. *In Zombie Mode, the body will be upright after death and doesn't explode if killed due to headshot. *While the Hardening skill is active, you will be unable to use Healing. *In Zombie: The Union both of its skills delay is 30 seconds, while in Zombie Mods the delay will be 240 seconds. **This zombie is very hard to kill due to fast skill cooldown and replenish full hp at a glance. *Despite its size, this zombie ironically runs faster than the Regular Zombie. However, he got the lowest jump above all. *Before the Zombie Mode Rework patch, Venom Guard used to have another Healing skill that allowed it to heal anytime. It was replaced with the current one for game balanced purpose. Category:Zombies